Cardcaptor Sena
by snowwinter486
Summary: Sena has been alone for majority of his life, as he is a Dominican. He lived to allow his guardians to live to the fullest. Then he meets his guardians.


AU. Based off Cardcaptor Sakura and Barajou no Kiss. (and there will be some people that will think this is another version of 'My Angel', if so, have fun leaving and/or reading.) … And probably some others.

In which a parent-less Sena goes through life in the number one way he wished he never did.

Warning: Yaoi (AllSena), cursing, illegal weapons, smoking, alcohol, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

I write to satisfy myself, if you don't like my policy, leave.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Hey, 'kaa-san!" a blond male, with his hair sticking up in every direction walked next to a cemetery in order to get to home from school.

Turning his blue eyes over, he sees the same brunet every week, on Fridays, with spiky hair and impossibly large honey brown eyes.

"How are you today?" he asked, sitting down, and unconsciously, the blond turned over to watch, and he notices that the male has another bandage on his hand.

Of course, this isn't the first time staring at the kid.

He looked as more dead tired than anything else, the complete opposite of the wild blond taking off his shirt.

"Mizumatchi?" a tall male, like him, he had dark blue hair with matching eyes, walked over to the darker male.

"Hmm?" he turned his head to the male, "Hey, Kakei-chan!" he yelled happily.

Kakei twitched as he blushed lightly, "Don't call me that," he muttered, and then noticed the kid, "Who's he?"

"Dun' know," Mizumatchi replied, his grin slowly dissolving into a smile.

A curious look came upon Kakei's face, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would have called you a pedo, and a creepy stalker."

A pout appeared on the blonde's face, "Kakei~," he whined, "That's mean!"

"Is he injured?" completely ignoring his friend's complains, he continued to look at the kid, eyes narrowing when he saw the bandages, his motherly-hen side kicking in, "Hey!" he called.

The kid, probably startled, looked up, and when he saw Kakei, looked back down.

Now slightly irritated, Kakei jumped over the fence, "Excuse me," he said to the graveyard as he rushed over to the kid.

Or, at least where the kid should be.

"Huh?" Mizumatchi running in after him, "Where'd he go?" he asked.

Eyes gazed upon the grave in front of him as the two gave their respects, "White lilies," Kakei said, leaning down, "K-Kobayakawa... Mihae?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey, it's that kid again," Mizumatchi noted as he looked off in the rain at the guy leaving the cemetery.

At night, where Mizumatchi and Kakei were wandering around, a woman at their arms, they were fairly enjoying themselves.

Until they saw him.

The boy came back out, as though it was trying to haunt the freshmen (in high school), a small bandage on his cheek, tired hazed over eyes.

"Hey!" Kakei called out again.

And as though he was a deer caught in headlights, the male sprinted away.

Growling darkly underneath his breath, Kakei rushed after him.

And wherever Kakei went, Mizumatchi seemed to go.

Especially since that kid caught both of their interest.

"Hey!" the two of them were getting annoyed by this, and ran after the two.

"K-Kakei-kun? What about our date?" one of the girls demanded, but, was ignored.

"You... You jerk!" the other girl screamed.

Both male ignored the screams as they cornered the small male, who looked even more tinier when backed up against the fence of the graveyard.

"H-Hie!" the kid yelped as the violet-haired man grabbed his arm in a death-grip, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" he screamed.

"Kakei!" the blond reeled in next to him, "Don't kill him!" He said, a grin on his face, dark blue eyes remained emotionless.

"I'm not planning too," the male said, smoothly pushing the question away.

"I-I'm sorry!" the brunet yelled, bowing his head, "I'll... I'll pay you back later!" he yelled, and then, ran off, or at least tried to, concerning he was ripping his arm off to get away from Kakei.

"H-Hey!" Mizumatchi grabbed the male in a hug, "You don't owe us anything other than information!" he grinned happily.

The boy in their arms paled further.

"Name."

"K-K-Kobayakawa Sena," the brunet said meekly.

"Louder," the aquamarine eyes that were boring onto him was not helping.

"K-Kobayakawa Sena!" Sena cried out, trembling up a storm.

"...School?" the dark voice was low and husky, as though he was ready to eat Sena up...

"Mi-Middle School," the male replied, quiet and scared.

"What?"

"MIDDLE SCHOOL!" he yelled, sniffing.

"I see," the male went dead silent as a laugh came from beside him, putting down a cup of tea for 'Sena'.

Currently, Kobayakawa Sena, the meek brunet, Kakei Shun, the dark and very intimidating man, and Mizumatchi Kengo, the laughing blond, were in Kakei's small estate, and believe it or not, they were 'conversing'. (More like interrogation. Kakei felt like a bully.)

"Don't worry!" the blonde said, his bright blue eyes sparkling with laughter, "Kakei's a prick like that!" he said, all too happily, shrugged the glare he got from his friend off, "Well, I'm Mizumatchi Kengo," he grinned, "Nice ta meet ya!"

"N-N-nice to meet you..." the male bowed his head politely.

"Kakei Shun," the male across from him said smoothly.

"A-ah... n-nice to meet you..."

"So, we saw you at the cemetery every week," Kakei started, eyes narrowing, "And you ran away from us every time."

"I-I'm sorry," automatically dropping his head, the male sniffled.

"So, why'd you run away?" Mizumatchi asked.

"I'm sorry," automatic reply came spilling out, "Er...I mean... I..."

"Well, one look at Kakei would get me running too, so don't let it bother you," another glare from one to the next and Sena was begging god, or Buddha, or whoever it is up there to let him die quickly or live without being traumatized for life.

"Mizumatchi," the venom in the voice was ready and aimed to kill.

Maybe he would be traumatized. Oh life, what has he done wrong?

"So, where do you live?" the extremely tall male asked, slightly shaken up by Kakei's glare.

"Um... er... I... I live at home..." Sena whimpered.

The group was silent before a sigh erupted out of Kakei, making the smaller one flinch, _Don't eat me..._

Followed shortly by a loud laugh from Mizumatchi.

"I... I like this kid!" he laughed.

"Mizumatchi..."

"Um..." both pair of eyes turned over to the brunet, who flinched, "W-what time is it?"

"Hm?" the darker haired male brought out his cell, "10 P.M.," he said, "Which brings me to my next question... What are you doing in the rain, at this time?"

"Um... I was g-g-going t-to the graves," he said.

"Uh-huh. In the rain." Piercing eyes furthered to stressing the younger one out.

"Um... I..." he gulped, "My mother loves white lilies, and..." he trembled harder, "She's... dead."

"I'm... sorry," Kakei said, looking away, his guilt showing through, and Mizumatchi clenched his teeth.

"Um... and," a nervous laugh, "She... She said in her will that... she wanted to be buried here, and then um..." now, he was wondering why he was telling them all this, "She... she said that I needed to find the rest of the cards..."

"Really?" the blond, as natural as his hair, was very interested in all of this.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm spilling everything and you probably don't even care and... I'm so sorry!" with that, he ran out the room and out of the home, and out in the rain.

That was Kakei and Mizumatchi's first conversation (read: interrogation) with Kobayakawa Sena.

Now, we find Kobayakawa Sena in front of a cafe, in a tuxedo, calmly standing, smiling softly to all those around him. And then, he took his fist step out into the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan.

"Wah!" he yelled as he ran into another person, "S-sorry," he stammered out as he wove himself in and out through the crowd.

"Hey, you!" he paled, had the bullies found him? Muttering under his breath, he picked up speed.

"I'm SORRY!" he screamed, continuously running.

That is, until he got to the edge of the bridge, He stared at the water on either side and gulped as he stood on the railings.

_I'm sorry mom... dad... But... _

He reached into a pocket and brought a single blue card, with a darker blue running through it like a ribbon, as though it was a lone wave pointing towards the sky, a clear, white '71' written on it, he fell into the waters.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

"O Poseidon, I summon thee..." Pressing the card to his lips, as it slowly disengaged from his finger.

The air rushed against him as he was grabbed before he even fell close to the water. Strong, tanned arms loosely holding him against a hard chest, honey blue eyes flashed into baby blue eyes.

"S-Sena?"

"M-Mizumatchi-san?" the voice was faint as Sena closed his eyes.

_The very first things that Sena remembers about his childhood is when he first obtained these... cards._

"_Sena, come here," walking calmly and happily over to his mother, how leaned over and gave him an anklet and a bracelet._

_She pointed at the bracelet, "That's your offense," and she lifted up and chained the anklet, "And that's your defense, okay?"_

_The smiling brunet looked confused, but nodded, "Okay, mommy!" he said happily._

_Mihae's soft laugh tickled Sena's ears as he grinned happily._

"_Sena, listen to me," she said, a little more sternly than usual, "When I'm not here, you must save them yourself," she said, giving a single card to her son._

"_Um... Is mommy going to leave?" the kid wasn't completely stupid, he knew how to decipher to some words. _

"_Yes," his mother had a kind smile on her face as the honey eyes began to well up, "Mommy has to go far away."_

"_W-why?" he sniffled._

"_You won't be lonely... As long as you hold these two close, you'll never be alone... But be cautious..."_

_The voice was fading..._

"_When you lose yourself, you lose all..."_

"KAA-SAN!" Kakei jumped at the scream as he quickly glanced at the brunet who shot up, gasping and crying.

"H-hey..." he said, trying to soothe him.

"Ah! You're awake!" Mizumatchi ran into the room with a tray that held some hot soup, "You okay? Is Kakei bullying you?" a threatening glance went to his old friend.

"...Mizumatchi-san..." the blonde stopped and stared at the male, "Am... Are you the Poseidon Cards?"

The group stopped as it fell into an awkward silence.

"...I-I'm sorry, for intruding and for b-bothering you, but," tears threatened to fall once more, "I just... need to know..."

The male sighed, "I never knew my domain was so weak," he said, a soft smile on his face, "Poseidon's Card 41, Kakei Shun," the male said bowing his head, "Only for under your leadership."

Mizumatchi's grin threatened to break his face, "Nyaha!" he laughed, "Mizumatchi Kengo! Poseidon's Card 71!" he said happily as he leaned in closer to the brunet, "Belongs only to you," he purred deeply before he was jerked away by Kakei.

"Kakei-chan..." he pouted.

Kakei scowled, "You're disgusting."

"Ah-ha!" Mizumatchi laughed as he pat the soft, spiky hair, "I wasn't expecting anyone," he admitted, his gazed softened up, "I'm so glad I found you..."

Sena yawned as he leaned against the strong figure, gently falling asleep.

"Yeah, me too," softened dark blue eyes slowly closed, before opening once more, "That... Could've been really bad..."

Picking up the two cards, both identical except for their numbers, Mizumatchi was 71, Kakei was 41, and gently put them on the table.

The blue on the cards danced slightly as it wiggled around on the frame of the card, golden letters spelled out their given name on the card, as Sena's name appeared at the very bottom of the back side.

It didn't matter, they were Kobayakawa Sena's Guardians, the Poseidon Guardians, the cold and icy, Kakei Shun, and the hot and humid, Mizumatchi Kengo.

And they swore to belong only to the male.


End file.
